


T-R-O-U-B-L-E

by WordsmithDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Thor, after thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis and Clint Barton have an interesting first meeting that comes back to haunt Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-R-O-U-B-L-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/gifts), [Britt1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt1975/gifts).



> If you follow me on Tumblr, then you might have some idea where this story idea came from. I blame the two little devils on my shoulder for this, distelhawk and noquirkyurl. It is completely 100 percent their fault and I thank them for it.

“Stupid seat,” Darcy Lewis muttered under her breath as she fought with the mechanism that would allow the seat to slide back and forth. Dr. Selvig, her boss' mentor, had driven the RV last and being so much taller than the intern, he had the seat moved all the way back. He had been the one to take the RV to the mechanics to check for damage after last night's adventure and Darcy had to run over to pick it up.

She paid the outrageous mechanics bill, knowing Dr. Jane Foster would have a cow over it and went to drive back to the lab, only to discover that the seat was stuck back as far it would go. She ground her teeth together as she jerked on the lever, trying to get it to pop up so she could slide the seat forward.

“This really just makes my day,” Darcy growled as her hand slipped off and she stumbled back. Today had been really shitty. Her period was coming, she was already crampy. She was out of Midol and the stupid mom and pop store in this small ass town didn't have any. She didn't have time to go to Sante Fe because Jane just had to have the RV back. The scientist was losing her shit over last night's events and Darcy wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to tell Jane she couldn't drive the RV cause the seat was stuck.

To think, Darcy could have gone back home for the summer. But no, here she was, stuck in New Mexico, interning to an astrophysicist of all people and all because she lacked six lousy science credits. She was so close to getting her degree and those science credits was holding her back. She was a PoliSci major for crying out loud. But since she didn't want to take a summer course, internship was the only way to go. Of course she procrastinated over that long enough that all the good ones were gone. Which is how she ended up in New Mexico having adventures involving crazy drunk guys in the middle of the desert. Her mother would be so proud.

She straightened her hat, which had been knocked lopsided in one of her futile attempts to move the seat and rubbed her hands together. This time she was going to move the damn seat forward or she was going to die trying. Though frankly, dying was starting to look like a better alternative if she didn't get this RV back to Jane soon. One of the things she learned about her boss so far is that Jane was absolutely rabid when she sank her teeth into a project.

She leaned in and grabbed the lever and jerked up on it. When her hand slipped and she went flying backwards, she was sure the universe was laughing at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for landing on her ass she knew was coming. Only she didn't land on her ass. Instead she bounced backwards against something very solid and very warm.

Whirling she met the laughing face of the second hottest guy she'd seen all summer. He was several inches taller than her, rugged but not in a mountain man or muscle man kind of way. He had brown hair that was cut short and unstyled, though it stuck up as if he had just ran his hands through it after he showered. His eyes were blue with hints of green and brown. He wore faded blue jeans and a tank top that showed off rippling biceps.

“Need some help?” he asked, voice husky and amused.

Tired, crampy, annoyed, and pissed off at the RV, Darcy snapped, “Did I ask for help?”

One eyebrow shot up and a smirk teased one corner of his mouth up. “No, but I'm offering.”

Ashamed, Darcy flushed and looked down. “Sorry, it's just, my vagina is about to bleed for five or six days and it makes me kind of bitchy.”

It was only after the words left her lips that she realized what she said. Her cheeks flamed a bright red and she slapped both hands over her mouth. Horrified she dragged her eyes up to meet his. She expected to see horror or disbelief on his face, maybe disgust even. Darcy always had a problem with her brain to mouth filter, but usually it wasn't this bad. It had to be the oncoming period.

Instead of making some snide or degrading comment in response to her flub, the man just let out a deep chuckle and ran one hand through his hair. “I can't say that I understand, but I'm sorry? Look, let me help you and you can be on your way.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Darcy mumbled through her hands. No way was she going to remove her hands until he was gone. Who knows what might pop out of her mouth next. She backed off and watched as the guy leaned into the RV and did something with the lever. Within minutes he had the seat moving smoothly. She glared at the seat and promised revenge at the soonest possible moment. Why was it she couldn't get it to do that but the minute a man messed with it behaved? Again she was sure the universe was out to get her.

“There you go. This was jammed in the lever,” he explained as he held up a very slender pin.

Darcy frowned and took it from him. It looked like the kind of pin Dr. Selvig used to mark his place in his notes. It must have fallen out when he had the RV earlier and it died on him. Lord only knows how it got jammed in the seat lever. She tucked it into the pocket of her brown sweater. “Thanks, I didn't even see it.”

“Happens to best of us,” the guy said cheerfully. “Glad I could help.”

“Yeah and look, sorry about being so snappy.”

“Hey if I was about to bleed from my vagina for five or six days, I'd be bitchy too,” he responded without a hint of embarrassment. “But then, I got lucky, I don't have one. Have a good day.”

Darcy just stared at him as he walked away, hands tucked into his pockets. He was humming something, a song she knew she knew but couldn't place. It was like the tune was stuck right on the tip of her tongue. That was going to drive her crazy, she just knew it. And it just had to be a country song too.

She got in the RV, drove back to the lab, berated Dr. Selvig for losing the pin and causing her so much trouble, promised Jane she'd be right back to help go over last night's data, and headed to the small room she called hers on the second floor. There she opened iTunes and began to search for the song the guy had been humming. She found several that could be it, downloaded them, then downloaded a few more that she had wanted. Once all thirty songs were loaded on her iPod to listen to late, she headed down to help Jane and Erik with the data.

 

***

 

It had been six days since the arrival of Thor, four days since he left. Jane was finally out of her slump and Darcy never wanted to see that woman depressed again. There wasn't a pop tart or bag of coffee left in a ten mile radius. Of course, after the Destroyer attack there really wasn't much left in a ten mile radius. But clean up was well on it's way and Puente Antiguo starting to look like old, kinda. If you ignored the blackened buildings and semi-empty streets.

It was nine in the morning and the only reason Darcy was awake was the promise of getting her iPod back. Even though Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D promised to return Jane's equipment and research to her, he delayed until now. He promised Jane, after finally calling yesterday, that he and some of his agents would be here at nine to return the stolen equipment and research, and to discuss Jane's new employment with S.H.I.E.L.D. Since these were the guys who stole her iPod, Darcy wasn't so sure they could be trusted, but Jane seemed to. Or maybe it was just their information she wanted.

Either way, Darcy was up at nine, making coffee and watching Jane pace back and forth in the depressingly empty lab. She doctored a cup of coffee for herself with liberal amounts of french vanilla creamer and grabbed the last cherry pop tart. Jane paused in her pacing to glare at the younger woman. Darcy just smiled and bit into the pop tart while Erik rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later Darcy heard several large vehicles drive up. “Jane, I think they are here.”

Jane's brown eyes brightened and she ran outside to meet Agent Coulson, Erik following her. Darcy stayed behind as several men in black suits began to carry in boxes and boxes of equipment. She took it upon herself to direct them, rather liking playing boss to some jack booted thugs, to borrow Dr. Selvig's phrase. As soon as they disappeared to bring in another load, Darcy began to dig through the boxes, looking for her iPod.

She wished she could say she just wanted it back on general principle, you know, don't take my stuff. But what she really wanted was the new songs she downloaded on it. That mystery song the Good Samaritan had hummed after fixing the seat on the RV five days ago was still bugging her. Since her laptop had been absconded and the library's computers weren't fast enough to stream music, she had to play name that tune with various radio stations when she could. So for five days Darcy had been bugged by this tune she couldn't quite recall. Combined with the Thor incident, the Destroyer incident, and her period, she was ready to kill someone if she didn't learn the name of that stupid song.

She had pawed through two boxes when she heard it. That song. That same fucking song being whistled behind her. She whirled and her mouth fell open. He wasn't wear a black suit, but black cargos, a black t-shirt, and leather vest with multiple pockets. A gun was strapped to his thighs and of all things, a quiver and bow were hanging from his back. She couldn't see his eyes, they were covered with a pair of sunglasses. But he was smirking. And he was just as hot as she remembered, if not hotter. Maybe it was the bow.

“You!” she cried. She took two steps forward before stopping. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, so I see we are still in the bitchy phase?” he joked as he stopped a couple feet from her.

Darcy's mouth fell open then snapped shut again as she remembered what she had said to him. Her cheeks heated and she had to force herself not to look away. “No more than usual. What are you doing here?”

“Work.”

She blinked. “You're S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Special Agent Clint Barton. I've been assigned to head the protection detail for this lab while Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig work on re-creating that bridge thing,” Agent Barton said.

The laughter burst from her before she could stop it. As Agent Barton stared at her, Darcy just stood there doubled over, laughing. The universe was conspiring against her. The only attractive man who had caught her interest in miles and he was her bodyguard. And his first impression of her was mouthing off about her bleeding vagina. This summer was going to be fucking awesome.

“Tell me, Agent Barton, what song where you whistling?” Darcy asked when she finally stopped laughing.

“The song?” Barton asked, confusion in voice.

Darcy nodded. “Yes, it's bugging me since I heard it five days ago. I downloaded some songs to my iPod to try and figure it out but your boss stole it before I could listen. It's driving me crazy.”

Agent Barton smiled before answering, “In that case it was, T-R-O-U-B-L-E by Travis Tritt. It seemed to fit.”

Darcy stared at him for a minute before she remembered the song he was talking about. The laughter started up again and she was still laughing when Jane, Erik, and Agent Coulson entered the lab. She had been right, the rest of the summer was going to be fucking awesome and she was in so much trouble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the chance, listen to the song mentioned. It's country but it's FUN.


End file.
